The 39 Clues Wiki:Getting Started
wants you!]] The 39 Clues Wiki is a 39 Clues encyclopedia written collaboratively by its readers, who are known as The 39 Clues Wikians. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the link that appears at the top of the page. Browsing The 39 Clues Wiki The 39 Clues Wiki contains a huge amount of information on all sorts of subjects within the The 39 Clues ranging from characters, books, locations, clues, Cahill family branches to everything and anything in between. Try browsing the various categories now. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "search" field to the upper right, enter your search term and click enter or the search icon. If you read something that you really like, then why not drop a note on the article's talk page? Scroll down to the bottom of the page where you'll see a comments section. There, you can leave feedback on the page for other users to see. Editing Everyone can edit pages in The 39 Clues Wiki—even this page! Just click the link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. If you want to experiment first, without risk of "messing up" a real article, head over to the sandbox, where you can practice editing to your heart's content. To practice editing an existing page like this one, just copy and paste it from the article's edit page into the sandbox. If you want to learn more, check out the pages listed in or . Our pages should help you to learn the basic info you should know as a member of our project. Policies The 39 Clues Wiki has a few policies and guidelines that you should look at. The three most essential principles are NPOV, CC-BY-SA, and civility. What do these mean? *NPOV, or neutral point of view, means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. *All contributions to The 39 Clues Wiki are released under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported license (CC-BY-SA). This specifically ensures that The 39 Clues Wiki will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. (See Copyrights for more information.) *Civility. The 39 Clues Wiki works by cooperation and therefore mutual respect, civility, and wikilove should be practiced universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes. If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment and ask the user who changed them before reinstating your edits. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. The 39 Clues Wiki articles should be written according to our Manual of Style. In particular, new editors should ensure that they write their articles from an "in-universe" perspective. The articles present the series as real. Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, just Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first edits, then don't let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Have a look at the writers' rules of engagement page as well as the other articles in the tutorial wing below. Use them to help you resolve the problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. And if there's anything you don't understand—be it technical or social—and you're not sure where to look, just post a question at the , and someone will be happy to help you. Have fun, and happy editing!